1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to storage containers for recorded media and, more particularly, to a storage container having a retaining device that selectively retains one or more disc-shaped items of recorded media. The retaining device of the present invention securely holds the item of recorded media while allowing it to be released when the user presses down on the retaining device.
2. Background Information
CDs and DVDs are currently the preferred medium for storing media for distribution to consumers. Numerous storage containers have been developed to hold the discs during shipping, display for sale, and subsequent home storage. Most of these storage containers utilize some type of center hub having fingers that pass through the central opening of the disc to retain the disc. Most existing storage container are designed to hold only a single disc. Other storage containers are designed to hold multiple discs. The art desires a storage container that can be selectively configured to hold one or more discs.
As DVDs have increased in popularity, different types of push button hubs have been developed that release the DVD when the hub is depressed and released. One of the more popular push button hubs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,068. As shown in FIG. 11 of this patent, the disclosed hub functions by depressing or flexing the center of the disc downwardly until the disc pops off of the locking fingers. Although the removal action functions well, the removal action also undesirably stresses the disc when the center of the disc is being flexed downwardly. The art desires a push button hub that does not flex the disc while it is being removed.
Other push button hubs include levered arms that pivot upwardly to push the center of the disc upwardly when a portion of the hub is depressed. While these types of hubs are effective when properly designed and manufactured, the levered arms lose their resiliency over time. The living hinges can also lose their working range after many uses. An example of this type of device is shown in German reference DE 3425579. The device disclosed in this patent retains the disc with a central hub having a lip. A plurality of spring members are disposed about the central hub and are configured to resiliently engage the bottom surface of the disc when the disc is stored on the hub. The disc is thus trapped between the spring members and the lip during storage. The disc is released by depressing the center button which collapses into the central hole of the disc. Once the lip of the hub is moved inwardly, the spring members push the disc up to a position where it may be removed from the storage container. Other embodiments disclosed in the German publication utilize lever arms that lift the disc off of the retaining hub when the center button is depressed.
The invention provides a retaining device for a disc-shaped item of recorded media. The retaining device includes at least one arm that projects through the central opening of the disc. The arm includes a locking finger that engages the upper inner edge of the disc to hold the disc on the retaining device. The disc is released when the user pushes downwardly on the retaining device. When the device is pushed down, the arm is collapsed through the central opening of the disc to release the disc.
The downward force on the device forces portions of the retaining device below the bottom wall of the container. These members lift the other members of the container upwardly to lift the disc when the container is used on a surface. When the downward force is released, the arms engage the lower inner edge of the disc and hold the disc on top of the retaining device.
In one embodiment, the invention provides a retaining device having a bridge with an arm and a push button connected to the bridge. The arm is spaced from the push button. The arm is adapted to engage an item of recorded media when resting and disengage the item of recorded media when the push button is depressed.
Another aspect of the present invention is the ability of the storage container to be selectively configured to hold multiple discs. The invention provides a disc-holding page that snaps into the lid of the container to allow a second disc to be stored opposite the disc carried by the base of the container.